Meant To Happen
by amrice101
Summary: After years and years of always wondering if Kendall felt the same way, James finally makes a move. Was it the right decision? Kames one-shot!


**Hola! This is just some random one-shot I came up with last week when I had really nothing else to do. I guess this could be for Valentine's Day, but it doesn't really have to. **

**I would love to thank the people who pointed out the mistake I made with the names, I honestly don't know how that happen. . .  
><strong>

**Disclaimer!; Uhm, I'm 15, how could I own a show on Nickelodeon. . .it just doesn't make any sense. So no, I don't own BTR. :p **

**~3rd Pov~**

Being a junior in high school was hard enough. Being a junior in high school juggling sports and chorus, handling rumors, and dealing with feelings for someone who it is completely wrong to like didn't make it any easier.

_Especially _when this person was James' best friend. . ._male_ best friend. Who he had known for forever and a half. Who had been there for him through thick and thin, and never once made fun of him when he let a tear slip through the roughest of times, particularly being his biological mom and dad's divorce, when they were kids.

Yeah, being secretly in love with Kendall was definitely one of James' biggest problems. Also trying to figure out if Kendall felt the same was a little challenging.

Once the pretty boy had finally figured out he had felt the way he does, the little silly things they did became a little awkward for him to participate in, since they included playfully smacking each others asses, hiding each others clothes after basketball games and talking flirtatiously in a 'joking' way but Kendall was and still is completely oblivious to the slight blushes and small chuckles that James couldn't hide or stand. He fucking hates how he can't help but be in love with his best friend no matter how hard he tries to stop it, no matter how many times he tries to lie to himself.

Kendall's not any better, if that, he's worse.

He lets his light jade eyes creep their way over James' exposed chest whenever they're changing after gym, before a game, after a game, it doesn't matter. He lets a smile come to his face when he sees James just be himself, sweet, shy, and kind of innocent. It always happens.

He lets his body get closer to the brunette subconsciously whenever they're together, them being a little closer than most friends would be but people know. People know how long they've been friends and just assume they've gone to the point where they just don't care.

But that isn't it at all.

James is too caught up in his emotions to notice how Kendall isn't even trying to get that close, and the blonde is too oblivious to see a change.

Well, part of him is. Another part, however, notices it all to well.

The other part notices how James gets tense whenever he gets in his personal space, breaking down all of his walls, like he's always been able to do. It also notices how Kendall's heart always flutters when he hears James say something about being wanting to be famous, or when he always gets tingles that run up his spine when he sees his best friend undress in front of him and _fuck- _Kendall doesn't want to think about his basically, almost brother like that.

He just can't help it though. . .its almost as natural as breathing. It just happens and he can't stop it.

He doesn't know though that the same thing applies to James. He can't help but feel this way.

That's why one day, James just gets sick of feeling this way. Maybe if he got the rejection now, the feelings would fade away sooner, right? 'Cause there was no way in fucking hell, that Kendall, _Kendall_, could like him back.

No way in hell. . .right? Yeah, definitely.

"Kendall, I gotta talk to you." And James fucking thanks all the Gods that him and Kendall are the only ones left in the locker room after the game and that said blonde was turned away from, because it would have been pretty bad if he, well anyone for that matter, saw the bright blush that was prominent on James' face, due to the fact that Kendall was standing in only boxers, just getting ready to throw his sweatpants on.

Even though he saw Kendall half and even fully naked, he couldn't help but blush, it was just natural.

"What's up, James?"

"Uhm, maybe you want to sit down, it's really important." Then, Kendall notices the slight blush that's on James' face and the way he's scratching the back of his neck and Blake already knows what it means. James is fucking nervous.

"Are you alright? Should I-"

"It's fine. . .I just, just sit." Listening to James, Kendall takes a seat on the bench closest to him, ready to hear what his maybe-more-than-a-best-friend has to say.

James walks over to the same bench and sits right next to Kendall, their shoulders brushing slightly. When the pretty boy is fully seated, Kendall cranes his head to look right at James, hazel eyes almost killer, but he puts that aside, wanting his mind to be fully devoted on what the taller teen was going to say.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?" Before he speaks, the brunette boy takes a deep breath, knowing that what he's going to say next will either be one of the best decisions he's ever made or one that will ruin his life for the rest of days.

"We've been friends forever, right?"

Kendall nods, just wanting James to get to the point.

"So, nothing could ever fuck up our friendship. . .right?" Okay now Kendall's getting a little scared. What could be so bad that would mess up a friendship as strong as theirs?

"Right, no matter what it is you have to tell me, I'll accept it. I promise." Right when Kendall said that, James felt an ounce of courage that wasn't there before. Kendall never broke a promise. Never have, never will.

Well, that's what he is hoping for.

"Good, because," James scoots over just a bit, so now, their shoulders are touching and it gives both boys comfort, the warmth of the other. It always has. "what I have to say. . .is pretty important."

"Well, could you please get to the point before-"

"I love you. I've always have and I probably always will. I'm sorry and I've tried trying to just ignore my feelings and bury them but. . .I can't. I understand if you think I'm a disgusting-" And before he can get another word in, he's shut up by lips that he's been dying to feel, lips he never thought he have to privilege to kiss, until now.

So, he takes advantage of it.

James kisses back, and they've both kiss other people but this, can't even compare to the others. This kiss, was slow, meaningful, but still passionate all at the same time. Kendall let his actions speak for him instead of his words. He let all his built up, almost unrequited love come out, finally being able to be recognized, like they've should have been all along.

When they do pull away, only because if they didn't, they would have passed out from not getting a sufficient amount of oxygen, they just look into each others eyes, grins plastered on their faces.

"So, I guess. . .you love me too?" James whispers it, afraid that if he says it any louder, it may make Kendall realize what he did was all wrong and that he was acting on hormones. James didn't want that, he wanted the kiss to mean something to the green-eyed jock just like it did to him.

"Yeah, I've been trying to deny it for a while. But, I just can't. . .its one of the hardest things I've ever tried to do." All James can do is smile, because really, he hasn't been this happy in a long ass time.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way. And I really don't want to sound like a girl but, I was so scared you would say no and push me away or yell at me or-" Kendall stops James before he starts to ramble and he does what he did the last time, it working like a charm. Once again, he lets his lips do the talking, showing James the love and care he has for him, better than any combination of words could.

The way they kissed also felt so special, so. . .different but in a great way. Nothing could ever feel more. . .right, more secure. Nothing else could feel like it was more meant to happen than the love they had. Nothing was never built to last like this, until now.


End file.
